My Secret Storm
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Serena is scared of thunderstorms... Who'll be there to comfort her? Amourshipping. SerenaXAsh. One-shot!


Pokemon Mini's

Presents

"My Secret Storm"

**A/N: I'm pretty bored so I'm writing an Amourshipping story :D. Oh! And it's not a sad fanfic! Yay! Enjoy!**

**oOOo**

She couldn't sleep that night. The wind was howling, thunder boomed, the lightning came about every which way, and rain knocked at the door violently.

It was absolutely terrifying, and nobody cared.

The whole group was sleeping. Clemont was muttering something about science and inventions in his sleep, Bonnie was sleeping soundly and sweetly, and Ash... well, was sprawled out on his bed, snoring louder than a Snorlax in the midst of his wondrous slumber.

However, she never know how they could sleep through this horrendous beast. Each flash of lightning was torment, and each swing of thunder was like nails on a chalkboard. The young trainer was left shaking under the thin covers the inn provided.

She tried everything in her power to keep quiet, letting out a peep every now and then. A few tears would escape, because if she didn't cry, she would scream. Serena wouldn't stand to bother anyone.

Except Ash.

Honestly, she wanted Ash to wake up. She wanted Ash to ask what's wrong, and she'd be too shy to tell him, but he would find out when she jumped at the sound of a loud crack of thunder. Then he would hold her close, kiss her forehead, and tell her everything was going to be okay.

What a joke.

By this time, she picked up the hint that he was totally oblivious to her feelings. It hurt, but it was true. A truth that she could probably never fully accept because her undying passion for him was burning like the end of a Charizard's tail. A light she kept burning for some moot her, it may have been in vain, but she wanted to cherish it while she could.

**BOOM.**

She let out one regretful screech.

"Wha-WHOAH." She heard a loud thud coming from the clumsiest trainer she knew, followed by a struggling Pokemon, and a "pika-CHU". He yelled in pain but caught the drift and removed himself from Pikachu. "Sorry" he moaned.

"Serena you okay?" The concerned voice of the nerd question followed by the poke of a young sibling.

Serena removed her blanked, a huge sweat drop forming from the embarrassing actions and the reactions that followed.

"Uh yeah just... Startled that's all..."

"Well it's okay all it is an electric current..."

_Yeah yeah I know_ she thought as he rambled on and on about how the thunder and lightning worked. She realized this but it brought her no comfort.

"Well try to get some sleep Serena, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." The blond haired boy yawned and went back to sleep.

"If you want, Dedenne will keep you company!" Bonnie offered her electric Pokemon, despite it's sleeping state.

"No it's ok Bonnie, I'll be fine!" She reassured her youngest friend, however, not herself.

"Okay if you just need me I'm right here..." The little girl laid back down and fell asleep. She was puzzled how a 7 year old could be so brave, probably due to her older brother being an electric type gym leader and all science and stuff. Never really impressed her. She was more of a simple kind of chick.

"Are you sure you're okay Serena?"

"Yeah I'm alright! I'm just going right back to sleep!" She lied.

"Okay... Good night." Ash laid back down, and fell asleep.

Serena returned to her state full if fear, blankets, and tears.

It would've continue to go that way, if it wasn't for a certain electric mouse.

He looked over, noticing her shaking. He wasn't easily fooled.

"Pikapi." He nudged his trainer, but Ash was knocked out like a light.

"Pikapi." He whispered again, nudging him a little more.

"5 more minutes mom..." Was his response, followed by his signature snores.

"PikaPI" a little spark crashed into his cheek from the mouse's, not too much for him to yell, but enough to startle him awake.

"Pikachu what's wrong?" He asked.

"Chu." His partner pointed to the scared girl underneath the covers, hiding.

The boy went over and poked the figure.

"Serena?"

She quickly threw off her covers. "What? What are you talking about? I'm not scared!" She nervously laughed.

"I never said you were but you were shaking under the covers so I wanted to see if you were ok."

"I'm fi-"

BOOM.

A short yelp later, Serena found herself holding onto ash for dear life, not letting go. It took Ash a minute, but out of comfort, he hugged her back.

"Serena it's alright, just a little storm."

"Doesn't make it any less scarier!" She cried.

Ash thought for a minute.

"Serena, look out there"

"No... I'm afraid."

"Trust me... Look."

Serena hesitantly looked, but immediately put her head back in his shirt.

"What did you see?"

"Lightning... Rain..."

"What do you hear?"

"Thunder... And my heart pounding."

"Did I just say that aloud?" She blushed deeply.

Ash sat, and made her sit with him.

"I used to be afraid of thunder storms too." He stated quietly.

"And now?"

"Not afraid at all!"

"Why?"

"Well when I was younger my mother told me stories. She talked of how Zapdos would come out and choose three electric type Pokemon to come out and play on certain nights. His favourite usually consisted one Elekid, a Pikachu, and a Voltorb. See, all four of them would go out and play lightning tag, and they played on the clouds to make it even more fun.

"And then Thundurus came out, looking for a booming contest. 'Who can possibly beat me in make the loudest noise?' he called out. Each time he took three, a Noivern, a Gigalith, and aaaaaa Wailord!"

"A Wailord?"

"Yes a Wailord!"

"I bet a Snorlax would beat all 3 just by snoring." She giggled.

"Sometimes he'd join for the fun of it, if there was food." He chuckled, looking back out into the raging storm.

"Anyway, they'd also be up in the clouds, creating as much racket as they can, trying to outdo each other."

"And the rain?" Serena inquired.

"Ah yes... Suicune! Ah yes he'd love a good water fight. He would take three water types: a Gyarados, a Swampert, and a Blastoise!"

"Really?"

"Yup, and they'd go right up to the clouds as well, and blast each other with water, and the water would fall from the their attacks, and seep through the clouds. That's where the rain is coming from."

"And all their attacks create this?"

"Well this? No, it's when one of the water attacks hits one of the electric types, and one of the electric types hits one of the loud boisterous pokemon, and they all get into a battle and BOOM they create all of this."

"Woah that's so cool!" Serena dazzled, and then yawned.

"Yeah... that's how I can sleep... it's a wonder what you can think of when you're scared... right?" He looked over to see the girl asleep on his arm.

"At least she's asleep." He chuckled softly, as he picked her up and set her on the bed. He went to go back, but noticed he couldn't. Her hand was attached to his. He blushed a little.

_Well, I can't wake her up..._ He thought, as he sat down on the floor next to the bed.

"Night Serena..." He whispered, looking at her one last time, before falling asleep.

**oOOo**

**A/N: I'm sorry for my suckish choice of Pokemon, I just grabbed whatever came to my mind.**

**Steve: You had to look up how a thunderstom works?**

**Me: YES THEY DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW THAT THANKS.**

**Steve: It was a kids website.**

**Me: DON'T JUDGE ME.**

**Steve: ? Really?**

**Me: IT'S BEEN 12 YEARS.**

**Steve:Oh gosh.**

**Me: IT'S BEEN LIKE 12 YEARS SINCE I LEARNED THIS STUFF GIVE ME A BREAK.**

**Steve: No excuses.**

**Me: WHAT- Uh I'm good, sorry. Yes, it's been a really long time since I've been taught how thunderstorms work (Thanks sucky education system!), and I had a pretty good idea, I was was just making sure. Steve, stop interrupting my stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


End file.
